


What Could Have Been

by Musiciati



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: 1920's AU, Ballerina, Bittersweet, F/M, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Snapshots, Whirlwind Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiciati/pseuds/Musiciati
Summary: A struggling dancer and an affluent concert master. If only they meet at a different time, in different circumstances...
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is bittersweet for sure, so you’ve been warned. Get those feels ready for this movie-inspired snapshot. 
> 
> (Lazy to edit so beware)

_1920's Berlint_

Yor is a struggling ballet dancer and orphan.

Loid is a concert manager from an affluent family.

Yor is working at the concert hall as an usher and while the concert is going, she can hear the music and notices that it's echoing from the floorboards to where she is, and as she begins to dance to the music in the men's restroom, a man appears and Yor stops embarrassed, saying she's just checking/cleaning the restroom and leaves quickly. 

The man looks back curiously.

~~~

Yor's friends drag her to an event where there are food and a dance exhibit and Yor was inspired and goes up to the choreographer and ask to be taught. She somehow manages to persuade a meeting with the choreographer and hurries back home to practice.

She goes to the building and at the door, bumps into the stranger from the bathroom and as they recognize each other, realize they're meeting the same person. 

Yor performs and waits while the choreographer contemplates and Loid is there because he's a friend of the choreographer and watched Yor's performance.

While she lacks the finer grace and technicality, she shows raw talent and the choreographer decides to teach her, so she can enter the Berlint State Ballet company.

~~~

Yor needs a new job to accommodate for the time and lessons, so she goes around looking for a job, only to be rejected. Disheartened and losing hope in finding a job, a by-stander (Camilla) who watched Yor get rejected at another job says she would like to help, but what they need is a dancer. Yor brightens up and says it's perfect, and she'll do it. 

~~~

Yor falls into a routine of practice in the mornings and afternoons and doing gigs as a cabaret performer at night. 

On the day of the audition, Yor is informed that the unsafe conditions of the dilapidated apartment she's been living in, had lead to the apartment collapsing on itself, and now Yor had no place to stay, overwhelmed with feelings, Yor pours her soul into the dance that moves the audition panel to approve Yor into the ballet company.

Soon days blend and Yor is busy with practice at the company, and nights at the cabaret.

~~~

One day, the choreographer invites Yor to a retreat, where a well-known ballerina was going to be attending and it was also a great opportunity for networking. 

At the event, Yor feels left out and overwhelmed by the sheer differences in social classes, and after a rude encounter with a guest, Yor starts to hyperventilate and heads to the bathroom. There she meets the ballerina and they talk about how suffocating it must feel to be put on the spot, one as a well-known ballerina and one as an outsider. The ballerina tells Yor that to get respect, is to earn it, grab it by the ear and hold on for dear life, because there is always going to be someone or something that's going to try to pull you away. Yor thanks her and heads to the dinner. After a stifling dinner, Yor's mood brightens, since there is to be a performance after the dinner. However, to Yor's disappointment, she couldn't concentrate on the performance because her teacher and choreographer was feeling up Yor and in distress, Yor slaps the man, causing a scene, and Yor runs out to pack and leave. As Yor heads out of the mansion, an arm catches her, and right before she smacks the offending arm again, she lowers her hand realizing it's Loid and he's holding car keys. 

The car is silent, and Yor is quiet the whole ride, only thanking Loid for the ride to the bus, refusing for Loid to drive her all the way back to the city, and tells him to let the ballerina know that the performance was beautiful and that she'll keep holding on. Loid confused but nods, hands Yor her suitcase and slips a piece of paper and drives off. Yor gets on the bus and thinks about what she's going to do now and looks at the note and phone number scribbled.

~~~

Yor's routine returns, albeit with avoiding her former mentor, and Yor begins to relax into the cabaret scene and becomes close friends with Camilla, who had lent her spare room for Yor to live in after losing her apartment. One night, as Yor is performing, she notices a certain familiar face walk into the establishment. They make eye contact, and Yor falters a bit before concentrating on finishing and then leaves hurriedly for the dressing room. Loid finds her and says he's worried about her and that she hasn't called, saying that he can help her. Yor angrily says that while she appreciates the help she won't take pity handouts. Loid argues that it wasn't pitying, but that he truly sees the potential in her ever since that night in the bathroom, which reveals that Loid saw her little dance performance before barging in. Yor embarrassed, reveals that her ex-mentor is trying to sabotage and kick her out of the ballet company and Loid is aware, that's why he wants to help, it would be tragic if the world would go on not knowing the Yor Briar. Touched, Yor reluctantly agrees and shakes Loid's hand.

~~~

Weeks pass and Yor and Loid have been inseparable. The start of this whirlwind romance would be when Loid defended Yor from being harassed/embarrassed by his demanding mother at a networking dinner in front of other prominent artists, musicians, and dancers. Or maybe it was the intimate dance the two shared on the balcony after Yor took a breather from the stuffiness of the crowd or perhaps it was the moonlight kiss the two had afterward. Soon after, the two have been on walks near the lake, candlelight dinners, walks in the rain, and every moment together, Yor was spoiled by Loid. Yor has never been happier, that was until a letter came that she was removed from the ballet company after accusations of assault on her former choreographer were filed. Yor was devastated, her dreams were coming to a halt and even with Loid's higher connections, there was nothing that could have been done. Yor still danced but to her own sad tune. Camilla seeing how much hurt Yor's been, contacts a friend of hers in Parisia and gives Yor the news that she's been given a chance to audition in Parisia. Yor was conflicted, and after giving thought she decides to tell Loid the news and her decision to go. Loid and Yor sat on the grass taking in the breeze when Loid looks at Yor, pleading her not to go and stay. Yor tears up saying she has to, it's her dream to perform, and staying here is slowly suffocating her. Loid confesses he loves her and pleads for her not to leave, but Yor starting to cry says that she's not fit to be by his side, that perhaps the woman (Fiona) his mother keeps pushing onto him is a better choice. Loid says that he only has feelings for her and that he loves her for her and she then says if you really do love me you would let me go because she doesn't want to be in this gilded cage anymore and walks away.

~~~

Two years later, Yor is practicing for her first performance with her instructor after months of hard work and Yor is ready for the world to see her perform. Not only did she get cast for the lead role, but she's part of Parisia Ballet Company, Yor had an inkling that Loid may have had a part in this. 

~~~

_One Year Ago_

Loid walks into the cabaret and encounters Camilla. Sitting at the bar, Loid asks how Yor's been and Camilla is surprised that she hasn't written letters to him. She tells him Yor was still struggling to make it big in Parisia, but she's found herself an instructor who was willing to teach Yor and is making big progress. Loid wants to help and Camilla argues that why did he let her go then, that he could have gone after her or fought harder to keep her at the Berlint Ballet Company. Loid agrees and asks if he could of Yor's address so he could help. Camilla begrudgingly hands it over and says good luck as Loid leaves.

Yor is cleaning up after practice when the door opens and a man walks in. Yor turns and gasps and runs to hug Loid. 

Reunited, they retell tales that both have missed in the past year.

After dinner, Yor looks to Loid and says that she knows he must have had a hand in getting her the most sought-after choreographer in Parisia. Loid says that he did this for her, that he wants her to come back to Berlint, and that he still loves her and wants to marry her. Yor torn and heartbroken tells Loid that she can't the woman he wants because they're from two different backgrounds, he's from an affluent family, she's just an orphan, his mother hates her and there's a perfect girl that loves Loid back in Berlint. Loid asks if Yor ever did love him and Yor in tears says that she's thought for so long and she's chosen what would hurt her the least and Loid says it's a no then...Loid excuses himself and leaves. 

Yor cried herself to sleep and then busies herself into practicing and improving, meanwhile, Loid succumbs to his mother's will in heartbreak. 

~~~

Months pass and Yor hears of Loid's engagement and writes a letter of regret and her regrets of pushing him away and pleads for a second chance. Weeks, months, and still no response. On the day of Yor's performance, as she walks onto the stage, in another country stood a man awaiting his bride. The spotlight shines onto Yor and the music begins and Yor takes the first step, meanwhile, the man and woman walk outside the cathedral while being showered with petals.

~~~

Newspapers flood with pictures of Yor, headlines read, _Orphaned Girl Startles Parisia Critics in First Performance_ , _Berlint Born Parisia Ballet Star in Hungaria, Yor Briar Triumphs as Parisia Prima Ballerina_

A man looks at the headlines and hands it to a friend, asking if they remember this girl. The friend says the name is familiar and the man says that it would be favorable if she performed here in Berlint.

~~~

_Three years later_

Yor ends her tour in Berlint and plans to meet some old friends. Walking into the old cabaret building, Yor sees a familiar face and hugs the woman. Camilla screams with delight and fawns over the overnight sensation and warmly introduces Yor to the starry-eyed girls on the stage. Yor laughs and shared tales of her trips and hands Camilla a ticket to her performance, before leaving saying she has to say thanks to an old friend.

~~~

Standing at the imposing white building, Yor knocks on the door and an elderly man opens the door. Yor introduces herself as an old friend of Loid Forger and asks if she can see him for a moment. The butler is wary of Yor and begins to close the door when suddenly there's a high pitch shriek and a small body runs past her. Yor goes to catch the girl before she runs off into the gravel pathway and turns and sees the man who was chasing after the small toddler. 

Yor in shock regains composure and hands the child to the man saying what a beautiful child she is and the man asks if she wants to come in and Yor refuses, saying that she only came to say thank you. Yor's aware that Loid pulled some strings and had her able to perform at the same prominent concert hall, she worked at in the past and where they first met. She asks if he'll be attending, and Loid answers that he will not since he has to watch his daughter, but that his wife Fiona and Mother will probably be at the show, especially since the Desmonds would be in attendance. Yor gives an understanding nod, says thanks again, and then leaves, never looking back.

~~~

Yor peaks her head out the curtains and looks into the crowd. She spots Camilla, then glances to the empty seat next to her, then sees Loid's mother and Fiona in the crowd sitting near the Desmonds, Yor sighs and then returns backstage to get ready.

~~~

Yor takes center stage and begins to move with the fluidity, gracefulness, and beauty of a fae princess. As the song ends and Yor bows her head, there is a commotion and looking up, in the front row staring at her with a smile and tears forming, is Loid. Yor looks back at him and smiles back and begins to move once more.

~~~

_Many Years Later_

A young woman with long hair is weaving her way through a crowded grocery store, a basket full of mismatched products when she knocked a passing bystander's carton of eggs onto the floor. Embarrassed, she profusely apologizes and promises to pay for the damage as she helps to clean up the mess. The stranger reassures her that it's fine and that it was an accident. The young man glances at the woman's basket and asks if she's trying to feed an army or kill someone. The woman turns red, confessing she's not much of a cook and the pressure to host a dinner for work is stressing her out. The man offers a suggestion and points to the basket. The woman nods and then both get up. After exchanging ingredients from the basket and paying, both bid each other a goodbye and leave the grocery towards their cars. The woman looks back at the blonde man and hesitates before calling out to him. The man turns around and looks back at her. The woman runs over to him and asks if he could show her how to cook it, explaining she's more of a visual learner, and the man smiles and introduces himself as Loid. The woman returns the smile and introduces herself as Yor. 


End file.
